Unexpected Meet
by ue no yume
Summary: Its been 2 years after Ryoma had gone to America to pursue his dream now he's back and going to a U-17 camp as a middle schooler with other schools. Ryoma still fumbles about his feelings for Sakuno. Sakuno is also at the camp helping out. They meet up and will Ryoma find out he has feeling for Sakuno or will Sakuno be another girl in his life?
1. Chapter 1

Here is my first story plz review and sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy! ^-^

Chapter: 1

Beginning

"Butterfly samayou yo chikatetsu wa

Meikyuu so hambaite mo deguchi,

Someday moshi kimi ni sonna hi ga otozureta

Omoidashite, omoidashite, bouko wa koko ni iru yo"

~ Lost butterfly ruritia

* * *

**Sakuno POV**

* * *

I sat there with my long auburn hair tied in two braided pig-tails and my bright hazel eyes closed, over the years I have grown a lot. Puberty took advantage of my and changed my small, weak and timid self into a new beautiful and confident self and with curves in the right places. I listened intensely to the song and I thought, this song reminds me of … me, getting lost (when I had a bad sense of directions) and waiting for a prince to come and save me. My crush was always my prince. Echizen Ryoma the prince of tennis and also known as the ice prince. Yes, I was head over toes over him admiring his every move and every game, but he never acknowledged my presence, bentos and silent cheering. My name is Ryuzaki Sakuno granddaughter of the famous tennis coach Ryuzaki Sumire. It had been two years since he left to go follow his dreams, leaving me to cheer him in japan.

"BOOM!" the car hit a bump and wake me up from my daze. The sun was shining brightly and the birds singing joyfully yet I was not excited as my friends Ann and Tomoka. We were heading to the U-17 camp to help out there since they needed girls to clean the rooms, waiter and cook the middle schools held a draw and picked us three since we were close the schools heading to the camp.

When we arrived a beautiful lady at the age of 16(who looked identical to me except with no braids) called out. "SAKUNO!"

Waiting beside the lady was a boy around 17 or 16, Kazuya Tsugawa from court 1, the lady's boyfriend. I spotted her and ran up to her.

"Sakura nee-chan!" I yelled with excitement. Ryuzaki Sakura, my older sister. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Tears of happiness and joy cascade down our cheeks. Sakura was at the camp because she needed to help with the cooking since some players started complaining about frozen foods, and there she met Kazuya and fell in love. After a month he confessed his feeling toward her and they started a secret relationship. We walked toward a tall grey building timidly following my sister.

"Konnichiwa welcome to the U-17 training camp" a really tall man greeted us.

"K-k-konnichiwa"I stuttered. 'Dam I'm stuttering' I thought. Sakura just giggled she used to be like that blushing, shy and stuttering they had and still do have a lot of similarities.

"Don't need to by shy" the man insisted. I just handed him the registration sheet in respond.

"Now let's see…."' He said examining my registration sheet.

"Oh so you're the new employee here with the other girls, right?" he said.  
"A-Ah hai" I replied.

"O-oh gomen I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Itawa Saito." He said embarrassed by his rudeness.

"Iie, sore wa daijobuda." I said while smiling.

"Okay Sakuno let's get your uniforms. You have one for weekdays and one for weekends." He said.

"Hai!" I replied excitedly.

Ann was assigned Fudumine and , Tomo-chan was assigned with Shintenhoji and Hyutei, while I was left with Rikkadai and Siegaku.

We all got the same uniforms. It was strapless and ended at the mid-thigh (ahh I don't like this. I hate showing so much skin.),had buttons from the top of the abdominal to the top of the breasts, a bow around the neck, a small apron, a headband with matching black and white gloves and legging that only went up till the thigh. Ann and Tomo-chan insisted that I let my hair down and I did.

"AH! Sakuno-chan you look so pretty!" they exclaimed.

"A-A-Ah arigoto" I replied blushing.

* * *

"Knock! Knock!" someone was at the door.

"Are you girls finished yet?" the person asked all of us guessed it was Saito.

"Hai" we all chorused together.

"Good, can I come in?" he asked.

"un" Tomo-chan replied. The door opened and there was Saito in his usual lab coat.

"Great! You are in your uniforms on and you look wonderful. The schools have just arrived, so please get their rooms ready for them" Saito instructed.

"Hai" we said while blushing at his comment.

"Here are your room numbers they will be staying in and supplies are near the washrooms." He said handing us a piece of paper each telling us the room number and which section it was in.

"Arigoto" we said when we received the piece of paper.

"Well then sayonara." He said and left.

"Umm sayonara? I guess." Ann said with a questioned look on her face.

"Oh! Sakuno do you need help finding your room?" Ann asked.

"Iie, sore wa daijobuda." I answered. "I can find it"

"And my shoes are out of gold." Ann and Tomo-chan said sarcastically rolling their eyes.

"I've improved my navigation has gotten better." I urged them. There was a long awkward silence.

"Fine" Tomo-chan said atlas breaking the silence.

"Sayonara Ann-chan, Tomo-chan" I said and left.

"Sayonara Sakuno-chan."

* * *

After ten minutes I got lost. "Ah! Where am I?" I said in my mind. Then I saw the door numbers and checked what section I was in. "Yes I didn't get lost that much" I grinned. I went and got the supplies and started cleaning the room and preparing the beds. "I wonder, is Ryoma-kun here." I thought. "No stop thinking about him tennis is his main priority he doesn't need me anyway." I scold in my mind.

"Owatta" I said tiredly.

"Eh?! Sakuno is that you?" Sakura poked her head into the room.

"Hai" I responded.

"The middle schoolers are here and are heading to their assigned rooms in two minutes. Hurry up!" Sakura informed me.

"Hai" I said and started packing up.

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading

Hai=Yes

Gomenasai/Gomen=Sorry

Arigoto=Thank you

Owatta=Yes I'm done/finished

Iie, sore wa daijobuda= Its ok


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter plz review and sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Enjoy.^_^**

Chapter:2

Arrivals

"Tagireta iki none wo,

Kagareta sekai wo tsunagagi tomete,

Bokura no haguruma wo its time to stop and rewind, stop and rewind,

Ushiratta kibouwo,

Kowareta jikan no PIISU wa atumete"

~ My First Savior of Song

* * *

**Ryoma P.O.V**

* * *

I sighed and pressed the stop button for my music player. I wonder where she is now. Did she improve in her tennis? Did she cut those ridiculously long pig-tailed braids yet? And is she still cheering for me? I have to admit over the years I've actually started noticing her and somewhat develop some kind of soft spot for her. "Her" as in Ruyzaki Sakuno. Yes, I Echizen Ryoma kind of liked her. After I left I held on to the tennis ball and always looked at it when I missed her cheering.

" Hey Echizen!" A tall boy with violet eyes and spiky black hair yell, Momo-sempai.

" Nani yo." I retorted in annoyance that he broke my concentration.

"What are you doing gazing out the window?" he retorted back.

"Shoot if he found out I was thinking of Ryuzaki I'm dead." I thought.

" Oh, must you be thinking of Sakuno-chan. Ah young love, young love." He said in a sparkly dazy mode.

"Baka! He's only one year younger than you, do the math." A guy with a bandana replied, Kaido- sempai, Momo-sempai's arch nemeses.

"Oh you wanna go Mamushi?!" Momo-sempai threatened.

"Ffssshhh… you're going down porky-pine head." Kaido retorted. And their bickering started.

"98.999 percent that he was thinking about her." Another guy with spiky hair but this guy had rectangular glasses and a green note book. Inui-sempai. Him and his data and his "healthy" juices that send you to hades court.

"Saa is that true?" A light brown hair guy asked,Fuji-sempai. The sneaky/scary tensai.

I pressed the play button on my music player and continued listing to the song.

"Oi! Echizen!" Momo-sempai yelled, but I barely heard him.

"Mada Mada Dane sempais."I replied.

* * *

"WERE HERE, WERE HERE NYA!"Screamed Kikumaru-sempai ontop of his lungs.

"Itai! That hurts my ears Kikumaru-sempai." I said plugging my ears.

"Eiji! Calm down everyone's looking at us."Oshi-sempai (a.k.a mother hen) said worriedly scanning the place.

"Ah Koshime!" A red head yelled across the parking lot. I guessed it was Kintaro. He ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Get off of me." I said glaring at him.

"Fine" Kintaro said with a smile. The schools that got invited walked towards a tall grey building. As we walked past the courts, we noticed high schoolers whispering and looking at us.

"Tch. Probably jealous that we are just way better than them." I thought. "Or just gossipers"

"Welcome to the U-17 training camp." A freaking tall guy with black hair appeared in front of us.

"I'm Itarou Saito." He introduced himself.

"Kuranosuke Shiraishi, captian of Shitehoji." Shiraishi introduced himself first.

"Yukimura Sheiichi, captian of Rikkiadai." Seiichi followed.

"Snap!"" Kiego Atobe, captian of Hyotie." Aotbe said.

"Kieppie Tachibana, captian of Fudimine." Kieppie introduced.

"Captian of St. Rudolph , Yoshiro Akazawa." Akazawa said.

"Kunimitsu Tezuka, captain of Siegaku. We are honored to be here at the camp." Tezuka said politely.

"Oh,no problem we just wanted to see your skills." Saito said. After the introductions we started heading towards the courts.

"Here is court 15, in order to be the best in the camp you must ….." Saito instructed, but I stopped listing to him. Instead I was looking at an average guy with dark blue hair and dark eyes. He walked by and looked down at me in surprise. I just stared blankly at him in return.

"Ah! That's Kazuya Tskugawa from court one." Saito said from behind.

"Rumor has it he likes a girl with long aurban hair and hazel eyes." Saito stated to me.

"Ryuzaki?!" I thought surprised,but didn't show it. All I said was "Un"

"Saa, aurban hair, hazel eyes, are there girls here ?" asked Fuji-sempai.

"Yes, they help out. Some are cooks and some are house maids, since we don't have enough time to manage those things." Saito replaied.

"Ah, Arigoto." Fuji-sempai thanked and I knew the gears in his brains were over-powering.

"Well any way let's start training." Saito said directing us to court 15. When we got there we started training. After awhile we started matches against the high schoolers. In the end we managed to take over court 15.

* * *

"I'm so tired. Nya." Kikumaru –sempai said in exhaustion.

"Yes, finally quiet." I thought.

"Clap,clap!" "Time to head to your rooms." Saito yelled from the deck of the building.

"Hai." All of the schools chorused.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour so hurry." He continued and all of our faces light up like we were never tired at all.

"Yes, Dinner." I thought. "Finally."

"YAY! DINNER! NYAA!" Kikumaru-sempai yelled bouncing around. We all sweat-dropped.

"Eiji!" Oishi-sempai scoled.

"Thank you sempai. It seems that you are the only one who can shut his big mouth besides Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka-bouchu." I thought. We headed towards our rooms to find it really clean and it smelled a lot like orages. After unpacking we took a shower.

"Oi, Echizen I call top bunk." Momo-sempai.

"Fine,whatever I'm too lazy to climb up there anyway." I said laying down.

"It's time to head down to the mess hall for dinner." Tezuka-buochu said to us.

"Hai." We replied. When we got to the mess hall we saw it was divided into sections depending on what court your in.

"Weird." I thought. "Maybe privacy is a big thing here."

"Itadakimasu!" We all chorsed.

"The food here is great, tastes like Ryuzaki's bento." I thought but I didn't show it.

"NYA! IT'S SOOO DELICIOUS!" Kikumaru-sempai yelled.

"Calm down Eiji." Oishi said.

"Itssh shoo Dlishoush." Momo-sempai said with his mouth full.

"Mmmo-sempai don't talk with your mouth full of food." I stated annoyed about his rudeness.

* * *

After we headed back to our rooms.

"~Ahh~ I'm so full." Momo-sempai said and laid down and instantly fell asleep. I fell asleep ten minutes after and in those ten minutes I was thinking.

"Long aurban hair and hazel eyes that sound a lot like Ryuzaki" I thought. "Could she be here? Why is she here? Why would that guy like her anyway? She's so clumsy, shy and sucks at tennis, but on the other side of the table her cooking is great and her "silent" cheering actually helps. But I thought she only cheered for me. Huh? Were did that come from? Whatever just sleep." I told myself and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N

Itadakimasu=let's eat

Arigoto=thank you

Itai=ow/ouch


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa minna here's another chapter. Gomene for grammer and spelling mistakes. please review.**

Chapter: 3

Kitchen and coach

* * *

**Sakuno POV**

* * *

"Chirp, chirp," The birds were singing in the morning sunlight. I woke up early to start another day on the job. "Hmm… I didn't see Ryoma-kun around Maybe he's still in America… Stop thinking about him. He doesn't like me anyway. Why bother him even more if he can't even stand fan girls?" I thought sighing. I took out my uniform and took a quick glance at the clock to make sure I wasn't behind schedule. I have to meet Sakura nee-chan at 7:00 straight, in the kitchen. 6:19. Good I won't be late. It took me about 25 minutes to get ready. This means brushing my teeth, taking a shower, cleaning my room and put on my uniform. It took me 10 minutes to get there and had to Kazuya for directions. He didn't mind he was heading there to cheek on Sakura nee-chan.

"Aww! Lucky nee-chan she has such a cool and caring boyfriend. I hope I get one someday too." I thought. Though I wasn't jealous nope not at all I was happy for her.

When I entered the kitchen a whole bunch of the staff there greeted me. "Ohayo Sakuno!" "Huh? How do they know me? Maybe Sakura told them." I thought. "Anyway I should just greet them to be polite."

"Oyaho minna!" I said cheerily in response.

"So your Sakura's little sister, right?" A woman around 20 years old asked me.

"A-ano hai." I answered shyly.

"I knew it! You're so cute and you look exactly like her!" She burst out loud and gave me a big hug.

"Ah gomen I forgot to introduce myself. Watashiwa Kimiko Aio." She introduced herself still hugging me.

"Watashiwa Ryuzaki Sakuno." I introduced. "Ano aren't we supposed to be working?" I asked.

"A-ah hai you'll be the waitress for today and maybe for the rest of your time here." Aio said.

"Hai!" I said happily.

"Good take these to table 1. Your sister should be there to." She instructed me kindly.

"Hai!" I said while taking a tray then grabbed some bowls of udon. The table was pretty close so I made it there less than 4 minutes. Sakura was there just as Aio said to me; she seemed to be really happy here and was talking to Kazuya about tennis. Kazuya seemed to be the earliest out of the bunch.

"Ano sorry to interrupt your-"I was cut off by Sakura.

"Sakuno come here and eat breakfast after you're done. I can't stand guys gazing at you in dream land." She said being and over protective sister and glaring icicle daggers at table 5.

"Huh? Gazing? Dream land? Nani?" I turned around and saw table 5 looking at me and whispering. I grew tomato red and nodded. Kazuya just sat there laughing.

"Nani?" Sakura said glaring at Kazuya.

"Ah nothing." He answered.

"Sakuno!" A voice called from the kitchen, Aio.

"Hai. Coming. "I said. I bowed and excused myself from them.

"Nani?" I asked when I got back.

"I thought you got lost." She said.

"Mou I don't get lost that easily, plus it was close and there are number are on the wall by the table." I explained.

"Hai, hai. Take these to table 9." She instructed.

"Hai." I said taking the tray.

* * *

After a giving out a whole bunch of people's breakfast I went to table 1 and sat down and got ready to eat. Tomo-chan and Ann-chan were there too.

"Itadakimasu" we all said before eating. After eating I went out and bought some ponta. Then I saw I white fila cap.

"Ryoma-kun?" I thought then ran with my drink. "He can't find me here."

I took a shower and started changing back into my uniform.

"Knock, knock." Someone was at the door.

"Hai! Chotto matte." I said.

"Okay it's unlock you can come in." I said. The person who came in bumped his head. "Saito." I said in my head.

"Ah since you're here with Tomoka and Ann and you all play tennis. Why don't you come and train in our indoor gym?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. "Now I can improve even more." I thought.

"Great!" He exclaimed and handed me an outfit for tennis. The skort was blue with white vertical stripes on the left side and the top matched it. I also got a warm up sweater it was like the U-17 sweater except it was pink and the letters spelling "Japan" were white.

"Arigoto." I thanked when I got my clothing.

"Mondainai." He said and I quickly went to the washroom to change. I got out and headed to the gym. Half way to the gym I spotted Ann-chan and Tomo-chan.

"Konnichiwa Sakuno-chan!" Ann-chan and Tomo-chan said merrily.

"Konnichiwa." I replied.

"Ne, ne Sakuno-chan did you see the regulars play yet?" Tomo-chan asked.

"Ano. Iie I've been too caught up with work, gomene." I replied apologizing.

"Oh." Tomo-chan answered a little disappointed.

"Ne did you know that Roma-sama beat 4 high schoolers and made the middle schoolers advance to court 14?" Tomo-chan asked.

"Ah hontoni?" I said not so surprised. I knew he would anyway.

"Come on lets go to the gym." Ann-chan urged.

"Hai." Tomo-chan said.

* * *

When we got there Saito was there waiting for us. I swear he has some portal or telepadads around the place because he's like everywhere in the building

"Konnichiwa onnanako." He greeted.

"Konnichiwa." We greeted in response.

"Did you girls bring your racquets to camp?" He asked. We shock our heads.

"Good we will give you your racquets and every week we'll give you heavier ones." He stated.

"We?" We questioned.

"Yes your personal coaches." He said. "Akuto Mitsuya former first stringer, Tskimitsu Ochi former first stringer and Jazaburo Mori former first stringer." "Ann your coach is Tsukimiki Ochi, Tomoka your coach is Akuto Mitsuya, and Sakuno your coach is Jazaburo Mori." He concluded.

"Konnichiwa." Tomo-chan greeted Akuto.

"Konnichiwa." Akuto greeted back.

"Konnichiwa Tskimitsu." Ann greeted.

"Konnichiwa, Ann-chan." He said.

"K-konnichiwa." I stuttered while bowing in respect. Mori laughed and patted my head. "I promise I won't be mean and I will make you the best player ever." He said and I nodded. "Hai I'll do my best."

"Okay now start training at the gym and be back in your work uniforms by 7:00." Saito said. "Sayonara."

"Sayonara." We all said.

* * *

A/N

Konnichiwa: Hello/ Good afternoon

"Ohayo: good morning

Arigoto: Thanks/Thank you

Hai: Yes/O.K.

Itadakimasu: Ley's eat

Iie: No

onnanako: girls

Gomen/Gomene : Sorry

Mondainai: No problem

Nani: What


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys I'm so sorry for the super late update I was sooo busy with soccer training trips and tournaments and camps. ||=_=. Any way here's the next chapter I hope you like it and as I always say (I think) enjoy and review and sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.

* * *

chapter 4:

Former 1st stingers

* * *

**Ryoma P.O.V**

* * *

"Oi, Echizen wake up!" Momo-sempai nudged me really hard. "We're about to miss practice.!" He continued yelling in my ear.

"Mm… 5 more minutes." I murmured swatting him away sleepily.

"OI! ECHIZEN WAKE UP OR INUI JUICE IS COMING FOR YOU IN TRAINIING! BURNING!" Taka-sempai threatened while waving his racquet violently in the air.

"5 more minutes…." I thought. "WAIT! Inui juice!" My eyes sprung opened and there were my sempais grinning hysterically at me beside Kaido, Tezuka and Inui who was mumbling to himself asking why everybody hated his juices.

"Attention all Middle schoolers and High schoolers participating in the camp breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes, so quickly finish up." A deep manly voice demanded on the P.A.

"Yeah, Sempais 20 minuets 20! And all I asked for was 5. Tch." I thought angrily.

After we arrived at the "strange" Mess hall for breakfast, while walking by I saw a vending machine.

"Ah! Ponta I haven't had that for days!" I yelled in my mind. Then I realized it had only been a day.

"Whatever, a day without ponta is like a week." After I got my ponta I left and overheard 2 high schoolers talk.

"I overheard sempai talking about three former first stringers are back." H.S.1 (A/N let's abbreviate it because I think High schooler number 1 would be too long. K) Said.

"Oh really? Who?" Asked H.S.2.

"Umm…." Started H.S.1. "Akuto Mitsuya….Tsukimitsu Ochi, and….. Jazaburo Mori." He finished.

"Wow! Why are they here though?" H.S.2 questioned.

"I think just to visit." H.S.1 answered. "Have seen the girl with long urban hair and bright hazel eyes around?" He said completely changing the subject.

"Nope. But I heard Kazuya likes her." H.S.2 stated.

"Again with THAT rumor." I thought and walked away. "Anyway I'm too hungry to think about it now."

"Oi! Echizen where have you been?" Momo-sempai asked.

"Ponta." I replied bluntly and showed the can for proof. All of the regulars made an "O" face in response. I sat down at the table and said "Itadakimasu" and dug in. Good thing it was a Japanese style breakfast or I would have never enjoyed it. "Hm, this tastes like Ryuzaki's cooking. Maybe same technique." I thought.

* * *

After breakfast I quickly went to get changed and headed out to explore the place, so I know where every vending machine is for Ponta. While "exploring" I saw Saito talking to three guys wearing the Japan Jerseys.

"Mm? Probably a lecture on how bad they are." I thought.

"Since you guys are here visiting why don't you guys train some girls who work here?" Saito asked.

"Tashika." A guy with long orange hair up to his shoulders and thin rectangular glasses replied for the rest of them.

Great! So there are three girls and three of you so one girl per person. Is that okay?" Saito suggested.

"Yup totally O.K." A guy with messy curly red hair up to his haw-line which reminded me of Kikumaru-sempai.

"'Kay here are their pictures and their names." Saito said handing them some papers which I assumed was the pictures.

"Can you tell us what they need to work on so we can improve them form there?" A guy with blond hair and one blue high-lighted strip of hair suggested.

"Tashika." Saito said. "Kono on'nooko wa, needs to work on her stamina, kono on'nooko wa, needs to work on her mental state, Sashite, kono shojo needs to make her returns stronger." Saito said continuing pointing at the photos.

"Che, the last one sounds like Ryuzaki." I thought.

"I pick her." The red haired guys said pointing at the last picture.

"I'll take her." The guy with glasses said pointing at the first picture.

"Then I guess I'll take her." The guys with blond hair and a blue streak said pointing at the photo in the center.

* * *

"Tch, these girls must really suck to get these weak high schoolers to teach them." I thought and left.

"Oi! Echizen where have you been?" Momo-sempai asked as I arrived at the courts.

"Yeah, Yeah Ochibi where you? Nya!" Kikumaru-sempai asked as well.

"Bathroom." I replied bluntly. They both made an "Okay got it" face and continued rallying.

"Ne, Fuji-sempai. Match." I demanded.

"Hai, Hai Echizen." Fuji-sempai said grabbing his racquet. The match started with my twist serve and that earned me a point. When I did my next serve he returned it with Higuma Otoshi and that earned him a point. The match ended 7-6 in my favor.

"Yes! Finally I beat you Fuji-sempai." I thought victoriously. "One obstacle down."

"Ne good game Echizen." Fuji-sempai said while shaking my hand.

"Hn, Mada Mada Dane." I replied. "Kay now to go take a shower." I thought. After my wonderful shower I went to the mess hall for lunch. The whole time we were eating Momo-sempai and Kaido-sempai were arguing the whole time it took Tezuka-bouchu to go up to 150 laps around the whole building to stop it. When I got back to my room Fuji-sempai was there sitting in the chair beside my bed.

"Ne, Echizen do you know that three former first stingers are here." He informed.

"Hn." I replied.

"Do you know who they are?" He asked his eyes opening.

"Why should I care?" I retorted.

"Well their names are Akuto Mitsuya, Tsukimitsu Ochi, and Jazaburo Mori." He continued ignoring me. "And they are here to train some girls that work here."

"So? That's just plain dumb."I said.

"Well if you say so. Anyway I think you already know but I don't think you know who the girls are. Am I correct?" He stated.

"Then who are they?" I pressed.

"Saa, I didn't think you'd be so interested." He responded.

"I'm not you are the one who brought up this dumb subject." I retorted.

"Anyway I promised them to keep their identity secret." He informed.

"Whatever." And I left. Fuji stood there at the door way and just smiled. "He wants more information."

* * *

A/N

Tashika=Sure

Kono on'nooko wa= this girl

Sashite, kono shojo= and this girl

Mada Mada Dane= You still got along ways to go/Not yet

* * *

Thanks for reading

I just wanted to ask you guys what is your favourite type of genre do you guys prefer? for my next story because I have a lot. Thanks. (=^-^=)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys here is another chapter. plz review and enjoy. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar.

* * *

Chapter 5

Training

* * *

**Sakuno P.O.V**

* * *

"Ne, ne I can't wait till we start our training." Ann said excitedly in the girls washrooms. We were getting ready; Tomo-chan and I were tying our hairs while Ann-chan was just fixing her short hair. My hair was on a high pony tail while Tomo-chan's was a low pony tail.

"Yeah me too!" Tomo-chan attempted to not scream but ended screaming anyway.

"Tomo-chan." We warned.

"Ah gomen, gomen." She apologized with a little pink on her cheeks and her hand scratching the back of her head. We just started laughing.

"Are you girls finished yet?" A voice echoed through the washroom.

"Hai." We all said knowing who the voice belonged to and exited the washroom. When we got out our personal coaches were there waiting for us. Saito handed us our racquets, they were lighter than I thought.

"Okay remember what I said 'you will get new racquets every week' now I just asked your coaches if they want you all to have the same weight racquets. They apparently don't care so from now you will get your racquets every week but your coaches all have to agree." Saito explained. "Well then that's it sayonara."

"Okay before the training we coaches would like to know what you prefer to play." Akutso said.

"I like to play singles." Tomo-chan said.

"Singles and doubles will do for me." Ann said

"Eto… singles but doubles is ok for me." I followed. Mori and Ochi were grinning.

"Singles and doubles, that's great." He said

"Any other information do I need to know before we start." Akutso asked.

"Sakuno-chan won 3rd in the women's division tournament!" Tomo-chan burst aloud.

"Tomo-chan quiet down." I warned.

"Awesome I got a 3rd place champ and she will be 1st next." Mori said with a smirk on his face and patting my head, I smiled.

"Un." I said with determination.

"Ne, Ne Sakuno-chan is it ok that you play doubles with me?" Ann-chan asked. "We could still do singles right?" She looked at Ochi.

"Yup it's fine." He replied grinning at Mori. I looked at Mori for an answer and he read me like a book and nodded.

"Tashika Ann-chan!" I said enthusiastically.

"Great we can start then." Akutso said and we walk through the two doors into the gym. The gym had 15 tennis courts in other words it was humongous.

"Great we can start off with 4 laps around the whole gym." Akutso said pushing up his glasses. "Just like Inui-sempai." We thought sweat-dropping.

After we ran our four laps Akutso said "We will start off with practice matches to see where your skill level is."

"Hai." We said.

"The first match will be Sakuno against Tomoka." He informed.

"Sakuno-chan I'm not going easy against you." Tomo-chan said smirking.

"I expect you to not." I replied smiling. We did the smooth and rough thing and Tomo-chan got to serve first. She hit the ball and it barely made it over the net, but after passing the net it sped past me. I barley returned it, but Tomo-chan was there for the smash.

"15-love." The umpire declared.

"Shoot." I cursed. Tomo-chan served again the same serve but I was there and ready to return it.

"Ne, Tomo-chan what do you call that serve." I asked.

"Chita no tsuiseki." She answered. "Do you have any moves Sakuno-chan?" She asked as she retuned my shot. I lobbed it over her and it fell down twisting on the way.

"Sakura tsuisuto doroppu." I muttered.

"Wah! Sugio Sakuno-chan, Tomo-chan." Ann-chan praised. The game ended to a 7-5 my favor.

"Good game Sakuno-chan you've improved." Tomo-chan said when we walked up to the net to shake hands.

"Arigoto Tomo-chan. You've improved too and good game." I said.

"That was the best match I've ever seen you play Sakuno-chan, Tomo-chan." Ann-chan praised again.

"Ok break time and after that Sakuno you will play doubles with Ann against some boys from court 15." Akutso informed.

"Eh? Demo will she have enough energy to." Ann-chan and Tomo-chan said worriedly.

"Iie, Sakuno has the most stamina comparing to you girls." Akutso informed.

"Wah! Sugio Sakuno-chan" they said looking at me with stars in their eyes.

"Eto, Arigoto." I replied meekly.

"We've been analyzing you girls and we have concluded on what your good at and what you need to work on." Akutso said. "Ann your power and stamina are fine demo your mental state needs to be worked on." Akutso informed. "Hai." Ann-chan said. "Tomoka your power and mental state is fine demo your stamina needs to improve." He continued and Tomo-chan said "Hai." Just to let him know she understands. "And Sakuno your stamina exceeded my expectations and your mental state is fine demo your returns are a little weak." He said to me. I responded with a "Hai." For him to know that I was listening to him.

"Okay now you girls can leave for your break." Ochi said.

"Hai, Arigoto." We responded and walked out the doors. We were planning to head towards the water fountains to refill our water bottles. On our way Ann-chan and Tomo-chan were talking about an American pop star idol or model I didn't really pay attention instead I was thinking about how to make my returns more powerful. I stopped thinking when I heard Ann-chan and Tomo-chan greeting someone.

"Konnichiwa Fuji-sempai." They chorused. I looked up and there was Fuji-sempai.

"Ah, Konnichiwa sempai." I greeted.

"Ann-chan, Tomo-chan, Sakuno-chan, konnichiwa." He greeted

"Ano, not to be rude or anything demo why are you kono on'nooko here?" He asked. We all looked at each other and nodded. We can trust him so we told him everything our job, training and why we're here and we also told him to keep our identity safe.

"Am I the only one that knows you're here?" He asked.

"Hai." Ann-chan answered for us.

"Ah Ann-chan, Tomo-chan, Sakuno-chan are you finished yet?" Ochi asked peeking out of the gym door.

"Hai." We said and bid good bye to our sempai.

"Who was that?" Ochi asked.

"Our sempai." We replied and he nodded telling us he understood.

"Okay Ann-chan and Sakuno-chan get your racquets your game is about to start." Ochi said.

"Hai." We said and got our racquets.

* * *

A/N

Hai=Yes, yup,

konnichiwa=hello

kono on'nooko=girls/girl

Sakura tsuisuto doroppu=Sakura twist drop

Chita no tsuiseki=Cheetah hunt

Sugio=amazing

Tashika=sure

gomen=sorry

Arigoto=thanks/thank you


End file.
